Talk:8bit Doves
EULA There's a part in EULA that mentions what could result in a takedown notice, and one of them happens to be the "exact duplication of official launch videos", which is exactly what the YouTube versions of these do. Even if we're linking the source, it's still posting an exact duplicate from Vine to another website. This would only be okay if the videos were CC but I don't see any indication of this on the Vine videos. I could send an email to ask for permission to host Nitrome Vine videos on YouTube, for wiki purposes. We should make them unlisted as well. For now, I'm just going to delete the YouTube copies until we have Nitrome's explicit permission. 17:34, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :I was actually aware of this, but I ignored it. If Nitrome ever inquired, I would just say that you can't embed Vine videos, which is why I uploaded them to Youtube. I also didn't think they would really care as the majority of the Youtube description is about how I didn't make it, and also there are links to the original video in the gallery and on the Youtube page. I've inquired to Nitrome about Vine videos on Youtube hosting. -- 18:21, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Also, by official launch videos I believe they meant stuff such as the launch trailer for Icebreaker with the 3D ship, or the Kraken release. I don't believe they would consider these two videos "official launch" videos, as they are just gameplay videos. In fact, I think they would be a bit embarrassed to consider those videos "official launch" videos considering how they are recorded with what look like an iPhone camera. -- 18:24, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Official does not equal professional looking. If it is acknowledged as a creation of Nitrome, it is their "official" work. Nitrome's posted videos for their games that were purely gameplay, like Swindler's. Whether it's on YouTube or Vine, it makes no difference. Even if it wasn't by Nitrome, it remains an exact duplicate of Nitrome related footage, regardless of how much you don't attribute yourself to it. :::Aside from that, the Vines seem to be used as sources, so posting them on the wiki is in itself kind of unnecessary. 03:49, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Ending Can someone put the ending here please? I'm not really able to buy the game, so is anyone kind enough to post s description or a video of the ending of this game? Thanks. RedWarlock (talk) 01:07, September 9, 2014 (UTC) :A picture of the ending is here, however, I won't be adding it just yet as I'm quite close to the end of the game and I'm not sure if anything more happens in the ending other than the picture (Nitrome mentioned adding sounds to it).-- 22:25, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Doves Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Pack 1 8 8 4 11 5 8 9 7 10 18 Pack 2 8 1 6 1 10 7 8 13 8 7 Pack 3 15 14 6 9 10 9 2 7 6 7 [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] 11:43, November 13, 2014 (UTC)